<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ultimum diem. by Dulcimort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261265">ultimum diem.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcimort/pseuds/Dulcimort'>Dulcimort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcimort/pseuds/Dulcimort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>За свои поступки всегда нужно платить. Иногда плата может быть слишком высокой.</p><p>Сегодня должно было быть их первое весеннее свидание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ultimum diem.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>алёна швец – последнее свидание.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И моё сердечко болит от любви.</p><p>Просто слушай, ничего мне не говори.</p><p>Первое свидание последней весны.</p><p>Я плачу.</p>
<hr/><p>— Да..Ничего страшного.– из динамика послышались лишь остаточные гудки, означающие окончание звонка. Убрав телефон от уха, он посмотрел на покрытый трещинами экран, старенький, но любимый, на другой, новый и модный, денег не хватает. Вглядываясь в экран несколько секунд, будто ожидая, что что-то изменится, словно ему перезвонят и попросят прощения, сказав, что случайно сбросили трубку. Каким бы оптимистом юноша не был, некоторые вещи были ясны даже ему. Никто уже не придёт и смысла стоять на одном месте в ожидании чуда нет. Потоптавшись немного у столба, разминая затёкшие ноги, тот убрал телефон в карман почти нового и довольно презентабельного пальто. Кончики пальцев покраснели на морозе, хоть сейчас первая неделя весны, но в этом году зима была особо суровой. Глаза слезятся от мороза, а остальное тело явно не скажет спасибо долгому нахождению на улице в тончайшей одежде, которая лишь чуточку помогает не превратиться в ледышку, хотя кажется, что она лишь для вида, ведь особых различий не будет, сними её здесь. Молодой человек устало и разочарованно вздохнул, от его рта пошёл пар, почти сразу же рассеиваясь.</p><p>Уже пол часа идёт метель, за крупными, и не очень, снежинками почти ничего не было видно, а это не хило мешало ориентироваться. Ко всему прочему добавляется ещё и сильный ветер, усложняющий возможность ходить. Тяжело ступая по свежему снегу, хрустящему под подошвой осенних ботинок, медленно, но верно приближается к кафе на противоположной стороне улицы, чтобы согреться там и переждать бурю. С левой стороны послышался рёв машины, а через несколько секунд быстро затихающие крики стоящих рядом людей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Начало долгих каникул и ужасная жара была неотъемлемым элементом летней поры, такой ожидаемой множеством школьников, уставших от школы и занятий. В Мидтаунской школе из года в год проходят и летние занятия, на которые могут прийти желающие подтянуть свои знания и успеваемость. В один из таких дней впервые заговорили Питер и Тони.<p>Разговор был простым и скучным, Старк всего лишь спросил Паркера о дальнейших занятиях, но даже этого хватило, чтобы юнца охватила паника и волнение. Юноша знал Тони и до небольшого разговора, а как же не знать одного из самых популярных учеников их школы, да и не только их. Многие дамы и юноши пали пред харизмой Старка, а с кем-то он позабавился и в постели. В школе все были наслышаны о любовных похождениях Старка-младшего и о его " потребности " менять своих партнёров быстрее, чем об этом узнают остальные. Все знали о его нраве, но многие считали, что могут изменить Старка, заставить полюбить их и жить долго и счастливо вместе, но сразу после совместной ночи все сладкие мечты рушились, подобно карточному домику, такому же хрупкому, как и эго Старка.</p><p>В отличие от Тони, Питер не был особо популярным, но и изгоем не являлся. Обычный ученик, известный только в научных кружках и общающийся только с несколькими людьми на постоянной основе, не считая ребят из клуба робототехники. Всегда первый в списках на олимпиады, всегда первый у учителей. Любимчик учителей и очередной батан для остальных. Без экстрима в жизни, но Питеру это и не нужно, ведь он доволен почти всем, что есть в его жизни, не желая ничего большего.</p><p>Оба такие разные, словно вылезли из клишированной подростковой драмы про самого популярного парня школы и тихой " мышки «. И кто же знал, что они оба станут главными героями этих фильмов, ставших реальными.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В какой-то момент они стали всё чаще видеться. Совместные уроки, случайные встречи на переменах или на улице. Всё началось с простых взглядов в качестве " приветствия " и лёгких, почти незаметных, кивков.<p>Точкой начала их общения можно считать лабораторную работу по физике, на которой их поставили в пару, а потом и на последующие лабораторные. Со временем их простые кивки сменились на приветствия, они начали хоть и немного, но разговаривать друг с другом, спустя месяц даже обменялись номерами.</p><p>Питер знал, что влюблён в Тони, но старался скрыть это, не желая рушить выстраивающиеся взаимоотношения своими чувствами. Дружбы будет более чем достаточно, об отношениях и речи идти не может. Не могло.</p><p>На удивление Паркера, Тони сам предложил ему романтические отношения, когда они гуляли после уроков. Недалеко от школы был парк, где пара тогда ещё друзей часто проводили время, прогуливаясь около замерзающей реки. Они полноценно общались несколько месяцев. Мишель пыталась предостеречь его, но он согласился. Так и начались их отношения. В тот момент Питер подписал свой смертный приговор, не ведая, что произойдёт с ним.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Их отношения нельзя было назвать идеальными. В мире нет ничего и никого идеального, как бы нам не хотелось этого. Почти все в школе знали, что Питер и Тони встречались, даже некоторые учителя были осведомлены. Старку было необходимо чужое внимание, Паркер же начал ненавидеть его. Каждый день ему приходилось общаться с надоедливыми людьми, желающими заполучить чужие взгляды на себе, стать другом популярного человека.<p>С началом их отношений начались и угрозы. С каждой неделей угроз становилось всё больше, тревога нарастала, словно снежный ком, который мог в любой момент покатиться. Никого из них не заботили его чувства.</p><p>Многое произошло за месяцы этих отношений. Как хорошие, так и плохие вещи. Множество свиданий, которые с каждым разом становились всё лучше и лучше. Тони был мил и добр к нему, показывал свою любовь. Как жаль, что это было только когда они на публике. Наедине Старк был другим: заносчивым, излишне пафосным, безнравственным. Две версии одного человека слишком разнились.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Да.Ничего страшного.– из динамика послышались лишь остаточные гудки, означающие окончание звонка. Убрав телефон от уха, он посмотрел на покрытый трещинами экран, старенький, но любимый, на другой, новый и модный, денег не хватает. Вглядываясь в экран несколько секунд, будто ожидая, что что-то изменится, словно ему перезвонят и попросят прощения, сказав, что случайно сбросили трубку. Каким бы оптимистом юноша не был, некоторые вещи были ясны даже ему. Никто уже не придёт и смысла стоять на одном месте в ожидании чуда нет. Потоптавшись немного у столба, разминая затёкшие ноги, тот убрал телефон в карман почти нового и довольно презентабельного пальто. Кончики пальцев покраснели на морозе, хоть сейчас и первая неделя весны, но в этом году зима была особо суровой. Глаза слезятся от мороза, а остальное тело явно не скажет спасибо долгому нахождению на улице в тончайшей одежде, которая лишь чуточку помогает не превратиться в ледышку, хотя кажется, что она лишь для вида, ведь особых различий не будет, сними её здесь. Молодой человек устало и разочарованно вздохнул, от его рта пошёл пар, почти сразу же рассеиваясь.<p>Уже пол часа идёт метель, за крупными, и не очень, снежинками почти ничего не было видно, а это не хило мешало ориентироваться. Ко всему прочему добавляется ещё и сильный ветер, усложняющий возможность ходить. Тяжело ступая по свежему снегу, хрустящему под подошвой осенних ботинок, медленно, но верно приближается к кафе на противоположной стороне улицы, чтобы согреться там и переждать бурю. Слёзы застилали глаза и стекали по розовым щекам. С левой стороны послышался рёв машины, а через несколько секунд крики стоящих рядом людей. Питер ощущал лишь дикую боль, но даже она продлилась недолго. Сознание помутнело, а веки тяжелели. Крик какой-то девушки ушёл на задний план, становясь почти незаметным. В голове быстро мелькали мысли о неизбежном. На задворках сознания появились воспоминания о тёте Мэй, Мишель, Нэде.</p><p>О Тони. О человеке, которого он любил больше жизни. Печально, что этот человек не любил его в ответ. Питер слишком поздно понял это.</p><p>Все звуки стихли, а в голове вся каша рассосалась, оставив после себя пустоту.</p><p>Смотря подростковые драмы, многие забывают, что эти " популярные мальчики " были теми ещё мудаками. Люди ведутся на " счастливый конец «, показанный в фильме, но не задумываются, что происходило после увиденного ими конца. Что стало с героями? Действительно ли они стали лучше? Что произошло с их отношениями? Никто не может ответить. Авторы создали " идеальную " картинку, за которой может скрываться что угодно, а мы ведёмся на неё.</p><p>Питер повёлся. Это стало его роковой ошибкой, ценой которой была его жизнь.</p><p>Тони же заплатил чужой жизнью, чтобы понять одну простую истину.</p><p>За свои поступки всегда нужно платить. Иногда плата может быть слишком высокой.</p><p>Сегодня должно было быть их первое весеннее свидание.</p><p>Но стало первым и последним неудавшимся свиданием последней весны в жизни Питера.</p><p>2 марта 20×× года.</p><p>15 : 57.</p><p>Питер Бенджамин Паркер погиб.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>господи так сложно найти нужные тэги..спасибо всем кто прочёл это!!! и ещё мне нужен человек который будет помогать ставить тэги здесь потому я замучилась честно.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>